Many golf professionals believe that individual golfers can dramatically improve their golf game if their golf clubs are customized to fit the size, structure, and strength of their bodies. Because each person's golf swing and physical capabilities are unique, customized golf clubs can maximize the performance in each golfer's unique swing and physical capabilities. Such maximization can be obtained, in part, by precisely adjusting the length of the golf club shaft and the spatial and geometric inter-relationship between the golf club head and the golf club shaft.
As many do not thoroughly understand the spatial and geometric inter-relationship between the golf club head and the golf club shaft, the next few paragraphs will lay the foundation for an understanding the Golf Club Customizing System of the present invention.